


Te amo (SakuAtsu)

by Glitch_3rr0r



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitch_3rr0r/pseuds/Glitch_3rr0r
Summary: Some SakuAtsu shit.Not any fucking special warnings.Ya había hecho una de las parejas de este fandom, pero tengo otras muchas más, y simplemente me dio la inspiración de hacer esto y salió.No se si estará muy bien, realmente es solo un poco de mierda de mi forma de ver esta relación. Hacen un pareja muy buena, pero muy rara, y cuanto más rara, para mi, mejor.Por cierto, en mi au Oikawa es el mejor amigo de Atsumu, y Tooru está ya saliendo con Iwa-chan~.En la historia toco un tema que en la relación creo que tiene mucha  importancia y es su verminofobia.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 3





	Te amo (SakuAtsu)

**Author's Note:**

> Read Motherfucker:  
> Esta historia contiene una pareja gay o BL, no cannon, esta pareja es SakuAtsu (Sakusa x Atsumu) de la serie Haikyuu, si no te gusta, no se porque entraste aquí en un comienzo, pero independientemente de eso, si no te gusta lárgate, pero ahorate los comentarios dañinos, que no ayudas a nadie y solo te haces daño a ti mismo/a.
> 
> *La verminofobia es el miedo irracional y enfermizo a los gérmenes. Que es una fobia que Sakusa sufre de forma cannon en la serie, y yo he adaptado también a mi historia.

Nunca creí que yo tuviera esos futuros amorosos que tantos busca la gente, quiero decir, pensaba que mi _*_ _verminofobia_ me lo iba a impedir, pero me demostraste que el amor podía hasta con aquello que no podía controlar.

  * Omi~



Te lanzaste a mis brazos, sin miedo a que no te cogiera, ¿o es que sabias que no te dejaría caer?

Envolviste tus brazos a mi alrededor, y no me hizo sentir incomodo, al menos no del modo que yo hubiera esperado.

Tuviste tanta paciencia conmigo. Aguantaste meses sin contacto a penas, y lo siento, lamento haberte hecho sufrir así. Todos esos baños que te tenias que dar y las veces que te desinfecte para poder pasar un tiempo conmigo, para poder tocarme un poco, ni siquiera recibías respuesta.

Tantas veces me tuviste que aguantar celoso, incluso antes de que fuéramos nada, y te obligaba a apartarte de tus amigo e incluso tu gemelo, ahora que lo veo así, realmente soy tóxico.

  * Te amo, Omi-kun.



Me sonreías a la luz del atardecer. Tu pelo rubio se mecía ligeramente con una caliente brisa del sur. Tu sonrisa que hasta en los más oscuros momentos me había iluminado los días. Tus ojos me miraban con un brillo que ahora creo que al mirarme has perdido. Y mi corazón… como latía mi corazón, esa fuerza contra mi pecho, quería salir disparado hacia ti, y abrazarte, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía.

  * Bueno…



—“Te amo”— debería de haberlo dicho, pero otra vez mi orgullo me lo impidió.

Y es que no solo fue esa vez, tantas veces me quedé sin decirte cosas, que ahora me arrepiento.

  * Lo siento, Sakusa. No creo que pueda estar con alguien a quien no puedo tocar, que no se si también me ama, y que ya no puedo ni pasar tiempo con el. Tienes cinco segundos para decir algo que me demuestre que te importo, si no, no me volverás a ver.



De tus ojos ahora caen lagrimas, y el brillo que antes tenias al mirarme se ha perdido, pero lo quiero de vuelta, TE quiero de vuelta. ¿Es que ya no me amas?

5…

Tus manos ya no se sienten cálidas, frías en cambio, entre mis manos antes las sostenía, el único escaso contacto que teníamos. ¿No pretendes seguí manteniéndome caliente en las noches frías?

4…

Tu sonrisa brillante se ha borrado, y creo que soy el culpable. Y pensar que alguna vez prometí protegerla con todo mi ser, y ahora soy el causante de su pérdida. ¿No vas a iluminarme más en las noches?

3…

Tu eterna paciencia, tanto me diste, tanto esperaste. Se que no te he dejado tocarme mucho, pero quiero que sepas que tus contactos me hacían sentir mariposas, pero tenía miedo a mis propios sentimientos y los quería evitar. ¿Podrías dejarme volver a sentir esa presión en el pecho cada que me tocas?

2…

Pero ahora estoy pensando que todo se acaba, y puede que te pierda para siempre. Tu amigo Oikawa esperando fuera. ¿Cuántas noches lloraste en su hombro por mi culpa?

1…

No quiero perderte, nada de ti. Tu y solo tu me puedes tocar. Eres la primera persona con la que me he sentido así, y no creo que me sienta así con nadie más. Por favor, aunque te vayas solo quiero que lo sepas…

  * ¡TE AMO!



Te das la vuelta con los ojos aún con lagrimas pero abiertos de par en par. Estabas tomando el pomo de la puerta, y veo como una buena señal que lo sueltes para mirarme completamente.

No se si esas palabras servirán para compensar todo el dolor que te he causado, pero espero que en mi mirada seas capaz de de ver la sinceridad que desprendo, como yo la veía cada vez que tu me mirabas con ese cariño.

Cierro lo ojos con miedo a ver tu reacción, no quiero perderte, pero tampoco verte infeliz, y si alguien más te hace feliz, ve con el.

Tu brazos me envuelven de nuevo, y me siento seguro. Lloras en mi hombro, y me doy cuenta que yo también estoy llorando, pero se que no es tristeza lo que siento. Te envuelvo en mis brazos.

Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que levantas la mirada, y tus ojos se cruzan con los míos, desearía poder para el tiempo así, estar así para siempre. El mundo se paraliza, y, para ser honesto, no veo nada claro, mis miedos e inseguridades se esfuman de repente, y solo te veo a TI. Me armo de valor para hacer lo que tanto tiempo atrás debí haber hecho, y solo te beso, dejándome llevar por ti, porque se que, sea donde sea mientras sea contigo, estaré bien.

  * Era lo único que quería oír, Omi Omi.



Sonrío puesto que se que todo está bien, que, no se como, todo va a estar bien a partir de ahora, y que podremos afrontar cualquier obstáculo que se nos interponga, porque yo te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que haya gustado la historia, si tienes cualquier crítica CONSTRUCTIVA que dar, por favor, no te cortes, comenta. Si te ha gustado coméntalo o dame algún signo, como kudos, para saber que no trabajo gusta y que siga subiendo más seguido (aunque subiré aún que no guste, pero me incitaría más si tuviera a gente esperando mis historias). Gracie!


End file.
